Back to Square One
by IfTheStormEnds
Summary: He was about to tell her that he liked her... but then she got a new boyfriend. From then on, Toby Cavanaugh was back to square one. Love's never easy. How far will Toby go to win Spencer over? Spoby!
1. Everything's Going Great

**CHAPTER 1: EVERYTHING'S GOING GREAT**

* * *

Spencer Hastings's life was finally going perfectly again. Alison's killer was revealed to be Mona, and Mona was also -A. Spencer finally had the closure that she needed.

She had 3 amazing girl best friends: Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin.

She also had a perfect boyfriend. He was absolutely adorable, with his British accent and his award-winning smile. She was back together with Wren Kingston.

Her sister had finally accepted it, and gotten together with a former Rosewood High hockey coach, Ian Thomas. She was engaged now, and their marriage was coming up. That meant Melissa moved on, and found her own life.

No more sister-drama for them, which made Spencer happy.

Spencer also had an amazing guy best friend... Toby Cavanaugh.

Life was perfect for her, and nothing was going wrong at the moment. She had a future to worry about, though. She was working on her education, because she wanted to get into UPenn, her dream school.

* * *

"Spence, are we going to the Brew or what?" Hanna Marin impatiently demanded. "I don't have all day, you know! Caleb and I have a date tonight."

"Just go meet up with Caleb," Spencer said. "I think I'm just going to meet up with Wren. We haven't had any alone-time together since we got back together."

"Well, that would be good for both of you, then," Hanna nodded. "Um, I guess I'll take off, then. I wanted to grab a shower before my date, anyways."

"Alright. Are you still up for tomorrow?" Spencer asked. "We've never had a huge hangout session with everyone because we were too afraid of -A messing something up! Now we're finally free to do whatever we want. Please?"

"Okay, I'm still on," Hanna agreed. "Are you bringing Toby and Wren?"

"Yeah," Spencer said. "Invite Caleb if you want."

"Of course I'm inviting Caleb!" Hanna laughed.

With that, Hanna headed off. Spencer went to go meet Wren at the Brew.

"Hello, lovely," Wren greeted his girlfriend with a smile. "Spencer, you look smashing today, as always. I'll go get us some coffee now. What's your order?"

"Thank you," Spencer smiled back happily. "You know what to order... My usual."

"Er... Is that your dark coffee?" Wren asked.

"Um yeah... That's my usual, don't you remember?" Spencer looked a little upset.

"Of course I remember your usual, love! Don't be silly," Wren lied. "I was just making sure I was getting you the right coffee. I don't want my beautiful girlfriend to be upset on our date..."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Spencer smiled again. "And thank you for the coffee, Wren."

"All the pleasure is mine," Wren chuckled and then pecked Spencer's cheek. "I'll be back in a jiffy, love."

Wren returned with the coffees. He kissed Spencer's cheek lightly before taking a seat next to her and sipping his coffee. Spencer also drank hers.

"So, how's your school?" Wren asked, to be polite.

"Oh, it's going alright," Spencer shrugged. "I'm still managing to pull off my 4.0, which is good. I'm studying extra hard. I want my grades to be perfect, so UPenn takes an interest in me."

"I know UPenn will love you," Wren smiled. "You are brilliant!"

"Wow Wren," Spencer let out a small and slight giggle, "you really know how to flatter a woman, don't you?"

Wren chuckled, "It's what I'm best at, love."

Just then, Spencer saw her best guy friend walk in the door of the Brew. It was Toby Cavanaugh! Spencer and Toby had formed an unlikely friendship when Toby needed a good French tutor. Who was better than the A+ student named Spencer Hastings?

Spencer spotted the man and waved brightly at him. Times were cheerful and good now.

"You invited the carpenter on our date?" Wren was slightly disappointed. "Spencer, you know he was just another reason that we broke up... I'd prefer he doesn't join us on our dates."

"I thought we broke up because of Melissa..." Spencer was a little confused.

"Yes, but he factored in, too," Wren sighed. "I... I feel like I'm losing you around him..."

"You have_ nothing_ to worry about, Wren," Spencer smiled. "Toby and I are just good friends. I wouldn't trade my handsome doctor boyfriend just like that!"

Wren chuckled, "Well, I trust you to make the right decisions. I'to going to be on my way now, love."

"Why? I thought our date just started! Are you leaving because of Toby?" Spencer asked, a little shocked and confused.

"Oh, no. I've got some work to do down at the hospital," Wren told her. "I promise you that I'll reserve tomorrow for the both of us. Is that okay with you?"

"Definitely," Spencer smiled. "A day with you is definitely okay with me."

"You're so adorable," Wren smiled back. "I've finally fell in love with the right Hastings girl. Dating Melissa was a humongous mistake. I've finally found the right sister."

"Hmm, we don't need to bring up your past with Mel," Spencer sighed.

"Oh, but we do!" Wren exclaimed with a laugh. "Meeting and getting engaged with Melissa was a great thing for me... It helped me meet her sister: the girl I truly love. If I never dated Melissa, I never would've met you. I'm glad my past with her really happend."

"You know, you're the sweetest and hottest guy I've ever been with," Spencer told him.

"And that's a lot of guys, right?" Wren joked.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you implying, Wren? Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

"No, Lord, no!" Wren cried. "Spencer, you are the farthest thing from a slut. I would never imply that about you... Stay calm, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that," Spencer apologized with a sigh. "I love you."

"Yes, you too, beautiful," Wren smiled before leaning in to peck her lips.

"I'll see you after work?" Spencer looked at him, hoping for a yes.

"We will see how the day at work goes," Wren said. "I might be able to call you at night, but it will be quite late, so... I'm apologizing in advance if I don't call."

"Oh, you're a busy doctor, I don't blame you," Spencer shrugged with a smile.

Wren chuckled before giving Spencer a final goodbye kiss-on-the-cheek. He picked up his wallet from the table and headed back to his lovely car outside to head to the hospital.

Spencer then motioned Toby to come join her at the table. He smiled and picked his coffee up, and took a seat across from Spencer.

"Well, where did Mr. Dreamy British Doctor go?" Toby asked as he settled down.

"He said he has some work do back at the hospital," Spencer sighed. "I hate how he always has some sword to do whenever I feel like it's the perfect time to share a moment."

"That's okay with me, though," Toby smiled. "It means you and I have some time on our hands. I have work too, though. You can come join me. I only have like fifteen minutes of work left to do, and then we can spend some quality time together. What do you say?"

"Your work is boring, though," Spencer chuckled.

"You can see some_ hot guys_ working outside without a shirt," Toby tempted. "Some of the guys I work with are pretty buff men. You migh take an interest in some, or maybe all..."

"Why would I want to see sexy shirtless men work?" Spencer asked with a smile. "I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much... just saying."

"Who says Wren has to know?" Toby chuckled.

"Alright, fine. I'm not going for the guys, though," Spencer reminded. "I'm going so we can hang out after you finish your stupid carpenter work."

"Hey, I like being a carpenter!" Toby defended his job. "It's my dream job, and I love what I do."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for insulting your job," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, we both know that you're not sorry about what you said," he laughed.

"Whatever," Spencer smiled. "Hurry up and drink your damn coffee! I want you to finish your work so we can just get the hell away from here."

"Or... You just want to see my hot co-workers," Toby teased as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Shut up," Spencer playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost done with my coffee, so we can just get walking to work," Toby said.

"Walking?" Spencer was confused. "What happened to your precious motorcycle?"

"It's broken," Toby sadly sighed. "I gotta repair that baby up before I can start riding to work again. Man, I really need a new set of wheels..."

"Yes, you do," Spencer said. "I don't want to walk to your work!"

"Too bad. Your British doctor ride just left," Toby smiled. "You're forced."


	2. Bring Your Friend to Work Day

**CHAPTER 2: BRING YOUR FRIEND TO WORK DAY**

* * *

Toby had finally finished his coffee, and the pair were off to start walking to Toby's work. He was excited, as Spencer had never met his co-workers or seen what he does on the job. He wanted to show off, and show her what he could really do out here.

"Man, it's steamin' out here," Toby complained. "That means all the guys at work _will_ be shirtless. I guess that's a plus for you, though. As I remember, you were screaming with joy when you found out about the hotties who work there."

"That _never_ happened!" Spencer defended herself. "I already have my own 'hottie', and it's Wren. He's perfect."

"Have you ever seen Wren without a shirt?" Toby asked with a wacky grin on his face.

"I don't know why you'd ask... but yes, I have," Spencer replied with a smile. "He's pretty fit for a doctor. I didn't know doctors had so much time to work out."

"So the doctor and you have done it before?" Toby laughed. "I'll bet he gave you a sex-ed lecture before taking your shirt off."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "No, I'm _not ready _to give myself up to him yet. That day will come, though. I didn't see him shirtless because we were doing stupid stuff like that! I saw him shirtless because he came over to go swimming with Melissa, back when they were together."

"Oh... Why aren't you ready?" Toby curiously asked.

"I'm just not," Spencer shrugged. "I'm not into that kind of relationship, regardless of whether I love him or not. And don't get me wrong, I do love him. It's just not my thing, and I'm not going to proceed to that until I know I'm really ready for it."_  
_

"Your loss," Toby joked. "I'm just messin' with you. I wouldn't be ready, either. I'm guessing Wren's the type of guy who's always ready for it, isn't he? It's just a guess, though."

"He is, but he respects my decision," Spencer said. "If I tell him to back off, he doesn't try to go any further. He's a really understanding and amazing guy. He's perfect!"

"Hmm, you're all talk and no action," Toby smirked. "You always talk about how perfect he is, yet whenever I see you, the most you do is look at each other and talk! Why's that, Spence?"

"Well, we don't like making out in public, thanks for asking," Spencer playfully rolled her eyes. "Why are you obsessing about this, anyways? You've never taken an interest in my relationship with Wren before, you know."

Toby shrugged, "I don't know, I just am."

"Whatever. Do you want to come to the bar with me tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Toby was shocked, but extremely happy. "Why do you all of a sudden want to go to the bar?"

"My friends and I are hanging out tomorrow, and I thought I'd invite you," Spencer chuckled. "Is that so wrong? Wren's coming, too. I'm not going to the bar with you to like... get over some break up."

"Wait, if your friends are going, everyone's going to have a date except me!" Toby cried. "I don't know, Spence..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," she smiled. "Please?"

How could he say no to that? He just nodded.

"Alright, alright," Toby gave in. "I'll have to try to find myself a hot date at the bar, though."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Here we are!" Toby exclaimed. He pointed to a man and continued speaking, "That guy right there... that's my boss. All those shirtless guys around are my co-workers. Feel free to take your pick on which one you want. I think most of them are single."

"They might be single, but I'm _not_!" Spencer cried. "Did you forget that I'm still with Wren again? Remember: I have a boyfriend!"

"Fine, be a stubborn one," Toby chuckled. "C'mon, come meet my boss and my buddies!"

A dark-haired male fist-bumped Toby and smiled, "Sup, Tobes! You're back at work, eh? I'm guessing this is your new lady. She's a nice pick, Tobes. I didn't know you were dating someone."

Toby chuckled, "Ha, she's not my girl, Matty. This is my friend, Spencer. Spencer, meet Matt."

Matt had nice abdominal muscles, and Spencer noted that. She smiled at him. Matt stuck his hand out for Spencer to shake. Spencer gladly accepted and shook the muscular man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer," Matt smiled. "I'm Toby's co-worker and buddy, Matt. You can call me Matty or Matt, whatever you'd prefer."

"It's really nice to meet you, too," Spencer smiled back.

"Tobes, you should go get ready, 'cause the sun's kinda piercing through everybody," Matt said. "If you're gonna work for even a few minutes, you should probably take that shirt off and put your shorts on."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get dressed for the sun, Spence," Toby said. "Matty, would you mind showin' Spencer around and letting her meet some of the guys around the place? That cool?"

"I'm in on it," Matt nodded.

Toby ran off to go get dressed for his last 15 minutes of work. Matty smiled at Spencer and he led her to meet a couple of the hunky guys that were taking a quick break from their sweaty job.

"Whoa there, Matty!" a guy cried. "I didn't know we had a girl on turf! Is this your girl, Matty? She's nice."

"No, dude," Matt laughed. "This is Spencer, and she's not my girlfriend. This is uh... some girl Cavanaugh brought here."

"Damn! You're with Cavanaugh?" the guy asked.

"Oh, no... I'm not_ dating_ Toby," Spencer awkwardly responded. "He's my really good friend."

"So, you're single?" he smiled. "I'm Ray. You wanna chat over dinner tonight? It can be a date, if you want it to."

Spencer's eyes widened. Ray had brown hair and hazel eyes. He had quite the structure, as his body was built in good ways. He was pretty good looking, and he looked like he'd been working hard all day.

"Uh, I'm not single," Spencer shook her head. "I... have a boyfriend. He's a doctor, and a volunteer at Radley. I'm sorry, I can't go out with you. Hey, but it was really nice to meet you, Ray!"

"Oh, that's cool," Ray shook it off. "If it doesn't work out, I'm always here on the weekdays."

Spencer chuckled, "We'll see."

Ray smiled brightly, "Hey, so you should meet this cool guy. Get your ass over here, Coop!"

A white guy with dark hair and a buzz cut set some wood down and sat next to Ray.

"Sup Ray," he said. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Toby's friend," Spencer told them. "Spencer."

"Oh, I'm Cooper," he smiled. "Feel free to call me Coop, 'cause it's my nickname around here. If you don't mind, what's your last name?"

"Hastings. Why?" Spencer asked.

"I know your sister!" Cooper exclaimed. "Melissa, right? She's dating my buddy Ian. You know Ian, right? If you go to Rosewood High, Ian used to be the hockey coach down there. He was a real sports fan."

"Oh, I know Ian," Spencer smiled. "Melissa's actually _engaged _to Ian right now."

"You serious?" Cooper grinned. "My man Ian didn't tell me that he was engaged to Melissa!"

"He just proposed to her recently," Spencer informed him. "I found out... well, because Melissa's my sister."

"Are you in high school right now?" Cooper asked.

"I am," Spencer nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you knew this cool guy's annoying little brother," Cooper said. "I have this friend named Eric, and his little brother dumped my little sister real bad! I want that asshole to pay. You know Noel Kahn?"

"Oh, I know the guy," Spencer said. "He's a really big jerk. He used to date one of my friends, but _she_ dumped him. I'm not really 'friendly' with Noel."

"Aw man," Cooper sighed. "My sister's real heartbroken because of that dumb Noel. She's been crying all weekend."

"Trust me, we all hate Noel," Spencer chuckled.

"Hey Spencer, Tobes is back," Matt told her.

Toby smiled, "Hey Spence. I'll be done in 15 minutes, and then we can head back to hang."

She nodded, but she was really admiring her best friend's abs. She had never seen him without a shirt before, so she didn't know what his abs looked like. His friends always said he had a six-pack, but she'd never seen it until now. Oh, and she was impressed by it!

"Well, I'm gonna go to the break room to get myself something to drink," Cooper got up. "Spencer, you want anything to drink? How 'bout you, Cavanaugh? Anyone?"

"We're good," Ray said. "Well Tobes, Matty, and I should probably get back to work. I'll see you in twenty, Coop."

"I'm actually heading off in fifteen, so I won't be there to join you, Coop," Toby said.

"Aw, that sucks," Cooper sighed. "Well, I'll see you Monday, since boss is giving us tomorrow off."

"He is?" Toby smiled. "That's awesome! Spence, I can definitely go with you tomorrow."

"That's great!" Spencer exclaimed. "You can go find your wonderful date now."

"There's no way I can find a date before tomorrow evening!" Toby cried like it was a crazy idea.

"Just keep your shirt off all day, and I'm sure a girl will come running to you," Spencer joked. She didn't know if she was flirting with him or not. She wondered if he took that as a flirty comment. She didn't know if she _wanted_ it to be a flirty comment or not, either!

"Spence, you know I don't want a girlfriend who likes me for my body," Toby laughed. "I want someone sweet, smart, caring, and yeah. Someone who's _perfect _for me. I can't find that in one day."

"All you need is a date for tomorrow!" Spencer cried. "Just find some pretty girl and ask her out. You don't have to fall in love with her. You just need her to be your date for the bar tomorrow."

"Are you guys done talking about your dumb bars and date-night tomorrow?" Ray chuckled. "I'll have you know, I don't think boss counts that to your last fifteen minutes of work. Come on, Tobes, we have work to finish."

"Oh, right, right," Toby shook it off. "Sorry, Ray. C'mon guys, let's go get this stuff done. I'll talk to you in fifteen, Spence."

"Okay," she sighed.

Toby, Ray, and Matty walked off the other direction, and began cutting sticks of wood.

"So Tobes, you disappointed that the hot girl has a boyfriend?" Matty asked as he sawed deeply into the wood.

"Uh, no..." Toby shook his head. "Why would I care? She's only my friend, you know."

"So you're not crushing on Spencer?" Ray giggled. "From the looks of it, I think you _like_ her."

"Spencer and me? No. Well... She's my friend, okay? There's nothing wrong with that," Toby defensively said. "I never said I wanted to date her."

"If she was single, would you ask her out?" Matt asked.

"Let's end this discussion," Toby rolled his eyes.

"No way, man!" Ray exclaimed. "Just answer the damn question."

"_Maybe_," Toby answered. "I don't know."

"See? You like her!" Matt laughed. "She and her weirdo doctor boyfriend won't last forever. She's so young, and so are you. She'll break up with him eventually, and then you can tell her how you feel and make a move. It's simple!"

"It doesn't work like that," Toby shook his head. "What if she and the doctor last forever? They love each other, Matt. I'm not the kind of guy to hope my best friend breaks up with her boyfriend. I hope she has a good relationship with him."

"Fine, keep being single," Ray said. "I bet she likes you, too."

And that's the thought that stayed in Toby's head all day. Did Spencer Hastings secretly crush on him?


	3. Finding a Date

**CHAPTER 3: FINDING A DATE**

* * *

Toby had cleaned up after work, and he and Spencer headed off to hang out.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked his brunette friend.

"Anywhere," she responded. "Wait- let's go to The Brew!"

"So much for anywhere..." Toby chuckled. "And _why_ does Spencer Hastings all of a sudden want to go to The Brew? Is Wren going there or something?"

"No, Wren's still at the hospital doing his work," Spencer said. "I know this cute girl who works at The Brew, and she's always so friendly! You know that cute blonde girl with the hazel eyes? She was working today."

"Oh, yeah. Her. Spence, are you trying to set me up with that coffee-shop girl?" Toby asked with a sigh.

"She's not just a coffee shop girl!" Spencer cried. "She's super cute, friendly, and she has a sense of humor!"

"I don't want to be set up for tomorrow night," Toby sighed.

"_Please_," Spencer pleaded. "Just give her a chance, Toby!"

How could he say no to that gorgeous brunette with the stunning chocolate eyes?

"Fine," Toby gave in. "But if she's too weird, then I'm not taking her out tomorrow as my date."

"Deal," Spencer smiled. "I know you'll love her!"

* * *

To Spencer's luck, the blonde cutie was still working at The Brew when they got there.

Spencer greeted the girl.

The girl chuckled, "Weren't you just here earlier? You two must really like coffee, eh?"

"Oh, of course," Spencer smiled. "I see you here a lot. I'm Spencer, by the way. This is my friend, Toby Cavanaugh."

He nervously smiled at the cute girl, "As she said, I'm Toby... Cavanaugh."

The girl chuckled again, "I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Campbell. Do you two go to Rosewood High?"

"Oh, I do!" Spencer said. "Why?"

"My brother Andrew Campbell goes to Rosewood High," Jasmine said. "Spencer, do you know him, by any chance?"

"I know Andrew," Spencer smiled. "He's that guy who's in my committee. Wow Jasmine, you have a nice brother. He's really smart."

"Yeah, he's obsessed with his studies," Jasmine laughed. "I've always wished I was as smart as Andrew. Anyways, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a dark," Spencer said. "You know, the usual."

Jasmine smiled, "And Toby... I'll assume you want your medium blend, as usual?"

Toby was impressed that the girl remembered. "You remembered," he said with a smile. "That's right, my usual medium."

"Well, I'll have that done as soon as possible," she smiled and went to make the coffee.

She brought the coffee to the table soon.

"Here you guys go," she served them. "Well, my shift's over, so I'm going to get going."

Spencer nervously looked at Toby. They both knew that this was their last chance to attract Jasmine to Toby, and get her to be his date tomorrow night.

"Jasmine!" Spencer called. "Why don't you join us? It'll be quick."

"I'm not doing anything, so I guess I'll join you," Jasmine shrugged and took a seat next to Toby.

"So Jasmine, are you with anyone special right now?" Spencer awkwardly asked.

"Oh... Uh... Not at the moment," Jasmine blushed.

"That's great!" Spencer exclaimed, causing Jasmine's eyes to widen. Spencer continued, "Oh, no no no! That's not what I meant, I'm so sorry. It's great because I know this guy who's looking for a date tomorrow night. He's really cute, funny, and sweet. He's a total gentleman!"

Jasmine couldn't help but smile, as she knew that Spencer was describing the blue-eyed hunk in front of her.

"Would that by any chance be... Toby?" Jasmine smiled.

Toby nervously smiled at her, "Heh, I'm the guy..."

"We're going to a bar tomorrow, and he needs a date," Spencer said. "You in?"

"I'd _love_ to be Toby's date tomorrow," Jasmine smiled. "I think we'll have a really good time."

"Definitely," Toby smiled back. "I'm looking forward to it, Jasmine."

"Well, I should probably get home before Andrew starts rambling on and asking me where I've been," Jasmine chuckled. "It was really nice to meet you both, and I'm glad I got to introduce myself. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Toby."

Jasmine grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote her cell-phone number down for him.

"Here's my number, Toby," Jasmine said. "Text me or call me and tell me the details for tomorrow, like the time. I'll see you then."

"I will!" Toby exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to it! I'll see you later, Jasmine."

With that, Jasmine left.

"Score!" Spencer exclaimed. "Toby Cavanaugh, you've got yourself a date for tomorrow!"

"This is great," Toby smiled. "I think Jasmine's a great girl."


	4. Bro-Chat

**CHAPTER 4: BRO-CHAT**

* * *

"...So what happened with Spencer and you yesterday?" Caleb asked, out of the blue. "Hanna texted me and told me that Spence and you were hanging out. Did that hanging out get anywhere?"

"Dude, no!" Toby rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend, you know. Are you forgetting that she's with Wren?"

"That British guy doesn't _deserve _her, man!" Caleb cried.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't deserve her, because Spencer's clearly happy with him, and that's all that matters... _her_ happiness with him," Toby reminded.

"You seem down. What exactly did happen yesterday?" Caleb asked.

"She set me up with some coffee-shop girl because she wanted me to have a date for tonight," Toby sighed. "The girl's name is Jasmine. She's a total sweetheart, but I don't know if I'm into her like that."

"Wait the cute blonde girl who works at The Brew?" Caleb's eyes widened happily.

"Uh-huh. Jasmine Campbell," Toby said. "That guy Andrew has a sister, and it's Jasmine. She's the one that works at the coffee shop. We've ordered from her a lot."

"Who knew that nerdy Andrew had a hot sister," Caleb smiled a little. "I used to try to flirt with her and hook up with her before I got together with Hanna. If I wasn't with Hanna right now, that gorgeous girl would be all mine."

"Well, she's _forcefully _all mine," Toby sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Jasmine's amazing... she's super cute, funny, and sweet. I bet she's smart, too. She has like the perfect qualities of a girlfriend! I just don't know if I'm into her, though."

"Why not?" Caleb asked. "If she's so perfect, what's not to want about her? I've always had my eye on Jasmine, anyways."

"Dude, you need to remind yourself that you have a girlfriend! You're with Hanna!" Toby reminded.

"I know, I know," Caleb sighed. "I would never trade Hanna for coffee-shop Jasmine, anyways. Hanna's my everything, and I love her. It doesn't mean that I can't think other girls are cute! We just have to make sure Hanna never finds out that I said those girls were cute. Anyways, just get to the part where you tell me why you're not interested in Jasmine. You're single, and she's perfect. Did she reject you or something?"

"No, Spencer set me up with her," Toby said. "She's my date for tonight when we go to the bar. The thing is..."

"Let me guess- you have a crush on Spencer?" Caleb chuckled.

"_What_? That's crazy! I don't like her in a romantic way!" Toby protested.

"Oh _sure_," Caleb rolled his eyes. "You're totally into her. That's why you don't want the gorgeous Jasmine to take you out tonight. If a guy's single, I think they'd want a girl as perfect as Jasmine."

"Well, even if I did like her, I'm not saying I do, I wouldn't be able to date her," Toby shrugged. "She's still with Dr. Dreamy Kingston. She thinks Wren's like this perfect hottie with an amazing body and a great accent, plus a great job... How can I compete, anyways? I'm a carpenter without an accent!"

"Show off some of those _abs _of yours, and I'm sure she'll jump right into your arms and start making out with you," Caleb joked.

"Be serious, Caleb," Toby rolled his eyes. "There's nothing I can do. She's taken, and she's in love."

"Has she slept with the guy?" Caleb asked. "I bet they're not intimate."

"Well, she told me she didn't..." Toby sighed. "Unless she's lying to me. She wouldn't lie, though."

"I see you're curious to find out if she's a virgin," Caleb grinned widely.

"It's not like that!" Toby protested again.

"Come on, you're still trying to defend yourself?" Caleb rolled his eyes. "You like her, and you want to hook up with her. Take advantage of her while she's drunk. Show her how amazing you are tonight!"

"She'll be with Wren! If she gets drunk, the only guy she's making out with is Wren," Toby said. "And even if I got the chance to hook up with her while she's drunk, I wouldn't. She'd hate me for taking advantage of her like that. It's wrong, too."

"She wouldn't know! You could just say you were also drunk," Caleb said. "Be like 'oh no, what happened last night, Spence?'"

"I can't do that to her," Toby shook his head.

"You need to tell Spencer how you feel, bro," Caleb said, patting the carpenter's back. "She probably likes you back, she just doesn't realize it because Dr. Dreamy is occupying her all the time. Hooking up with her is a solution..."

"I'm not hooking up with her while she's drunk," Toby rolled his eyes. "Got any more genius ideas?"

"A genius can only produce so many ideas at once," Caleb laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll just cancel on Jasmine tonight," Toby sighed. "I don't want to take her on a date while I don't like her back. That's so... rude."

"Tobes, I have another idea!" Caleb exclaimed. "_Don't _cancel on Jasmine. Take her out as your date tonight, and get Spencer all jealous. If she likes you, she'll care. She might even try to do better things with Wren. She'll realize how much she wants you!"

"That will _not _go as you're planning it, but I guess I'll keep Jasmine for tonight," Toby shrugged. "She actually might be a keeper. I have no shot with Spencer, anyways, so Jasmine could be a great girl!"

"You're actually taking Jasmine out for the hopes of having a good relationship with her?" Caleb's eyes widened. "What happened to _Team Spoby_?"

"Spoby? The hell...?" Toby laughed.

"It's your future couple name!" Caleb smiled. "Anyways, you know you don't feel things with Jasmine, so just bring her in case. The jealousy plan might work, if you hit it off with her."

"I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but I know it's going to be a damn big disaster..." Toby sighed.

* * *

_PHONE CONVO._

_"Hello, Spencer! I'm leaving the hospital early for our romantic day alone. What can I help you with right now?" Wren sweetly asked._

_"I... Uh... Um... Tonight's actually the bar night," Spencer informed him._

_"We don't get our night alone?" Wren sounded a bit frustrated. His voice went back to sweet, though. "What a shame... But it's alright, sweetheart. Am I escorting you to the bar as your date? I'd fancy that."_

_Spencer chuckled at his cute British accent, "Of course you're my date. Mmm, I miss your sweet voice."_

_"I miss your beautiful brown eyes," Wren said as he smiled._

_"You're the sweetest!" Spencer exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about cancelling our date."  
_

_"We'll find another time, so no worries," Wren said. "I'm definitely looking forward to being your date, though. I can show all of your little posse what a great gentleman I am tonight. It's going to be lovely."_

_"That's what I'm hoping for," Spencer said. "I'll miss you."  
_

_"I'll miss you more, sweetheart," Wren smiled. "What time may I pick you up?"  
_

_"Six-ish?" Spencer guessed herself. "Yeah, six-ish sounds about right. Will that be okay?"_

_"Of course," Wren said. "I'll just stay at work until five, and I'll get dressed and pick you up around six. Be at your place, ready for me to pick you up."_

_"I will," Spencer promised. "Love you."_

_"You too," Wren said._


	5. The Break Up

**CHAPTER 5: THE BREAK UP**

* * *

"I'm so glad we're finally all hanging out in a group again," Emily brightly said as they entered the bar. Emily was linked arms with her current girlfriend Paige. The girls were all glad that Emily had finally found a steady relationship after the loss of Maya St. Germain.

"So am I," Aria agreed. She was holding hands with her long-time boyfriend Ezra Fitz. He was known by most of the students of Rosewood High as Mr. Fitz, their old English teacher.

"We haven't done this in a while," Hanna said. Hanna was holding hands with a computer-lover that she had been dating for a while... Caleb Rivers. He was the sketchy guy next door who sat on benches in the park on his laptop and hacked things.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Spencer gave a small smile. "We were just so afraid of -A making their next move, and busting us for anything... Now we're free from everything." Spencer was with her perfect British doctor boyfriend. He had the looks, the smile, and the talent of being a doctor. He also had a kind-heart. He volunteered at Radley, just because he wanted to help people.

It did take away from his time with Spencer, but he wanted to do Rosewood a favor and just help out. He tried his best to get time with his girl, but sometimes it was a little tricky to be flexible enough to do that.

"You're all safe now," Wren whispered in Spencer's ear, holding her close.

Just then, Toby followed in. He was with his new date, Jasmine Campbell. She was a stunning blonde that was nearly perfect, yet Toby wasn't _that_ interested in her. He knew he had no shot with the taken Spencer, though. He decided that Jasmine was worth it. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and so sweet!

Toby got to know her a little throughout the car ride. She was a real jokester, and she was really sweet. He was enjoying the night with her already.

"Hey guys," Toby greeted. "I'd like you to meet somebody who's really special. This is Jasmine Campbell. You might recognize her from the coffee shop, because she works there. If you guys wouldn't mind, would you introduce yourselves to her?"

"Oh my gosh, hey Emily!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, we do," Emily smiled. "I work at The Brew. We work together sometimes. She's your date? Wow!"

"Well, I only know three people here... Spencer, Toby, and Emily," Jasmine said. "I do recognize your faces from the coffee shop, but I don't know your names."

"It's really nice to meet you," Aria smiled. "I'm Aria Montgomery."

"It's nice to meet you, Aria," Jasmine smiled back.

"Oh, hey. I'm Hanna, and this is my boyfriend Caleb," Hanna introduced.

Jasmine smiled and nodded as the introductions went by. After all the introductions were made, the group headed to go order their drinks.

Wren brushed his lips romantically against Spencer's. He whispered, "Hello there, lovely... I was just going to make a phone call to my boss, and I'll be right back. I'll miss you very much. Love you."

"Love you, too," Spencer whispered, smiling a little.

Wren Kingston was absolutely perfect! She _loved_ him so much. He was amazing. With that, Wren headed off to go make a phone call to his boss.

"Where's Wren go?" Aria asked, as she nuzzled closer to Ezra. "I thought tonight was a night where we were _all _going to spend time together, not let one of us run off to go do some other crap."

"Ahh, it's nothing," Spencer shrugged. "He's just making one phone call to his boss, and then the rest of the time is _our _time."

The rest of them continued a conversation, but Wren was nowhere in sight.

"You know, Spencer, I never thought I'd be spending time with you as a _friend_ when I saw you in my classroom," Ezra chuckled a little. "I always thought of you as just my student, but you're amazing. You're a great person."

"Whoa there, Ezra!" A slightly drunk Aria stopped him with a laugh. "I thought _we_ were together! I didn't come all the way here to watch you flirt with my best friend!"

"I was just making a statement, baby," Ezra laughed a little. "I love you, and only you."

"Aww, you two are just so sweet and romantic!" Emily squealed, squeezing Paige's hand a little.

"Shouldn't you be getting all sweet and romantic with Wren?" Hanna asked the brunette. "Where is he, anyways?"

"I honestly have no idea now," Spencer sighed. "He went off to take a phone call like twenty minutes ago, and he's still not back yet. Where the hell could he possibly be right now? What could he _still _be saying to his boss?"

"His boss and him must be real close," Hanna joked.

"Anyways, I'm going to go order some more drinks," Emily announced, changing the subject. "Anyone want anything?"

"Get me a couple shots," Paige ordered.

"Ice-cold beer," Ezra grinned, still cuddling with Aria.

"Get me whatever..." Spencer sighed with a frown. "Although, I'd prefer a tequila shot. Just one. I don't want to drink anything super strong before Wren gets back."

"_If_ Wren gets back," Hanna reminded through a mumble, but Spencer heard her.

"Shut the hell up," Spencer angrily groaned.

"C'mon Spence, calm down," Toby put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lighten up! Tonight's supposed to be a night for having fun!"

"I can't have any fun if I have no idea where my boyfriend is!" Spencer shouted.

"Why don't you just give him a call or a text?" Toby suggested casually. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Caleb gave his buddy a slight smile, and Toby glared at him. He felt awkward when his friend smiled at him like that.

"Alright, I'll call," Spencer gave in. "Don't be surprised if I come back angrily."

_Phone Call_

_"Hello?" Wren said. _

_"Hey Wren, it's me," Spencer started. "I thought you left for a call. Where are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, lovely!" Wren cried. "I tried, I... I... My boss wanted me back at the hospital, and I didn't have the nerves to call you. I hoped you'd just be wasted by now so I could leave without a trace. I'm sorry lovely, it was wrong of me."_

_"Damn right it was wrong!" Spencer yelled. "But... It's okay. I can't be mad at you. You're just too sweet."_

_"You have nothing to worry about, beautiful," Wren said. "I'll try to make this up to you."_

_"That sounds nice," Spencer smiled a little. "It's a little lonely without you."_

_"I'm sorry. Look, I have to go, sweetheart," Wren sighed. "I didn't leave for nothing. I have a little work to do at the hospital. My days at the hospital are always damn busy. I wish I had more time for you."_

_"You could!" Spencer exclaimed. "You could stop volunteering at Radley, and use that time so we can spend some good time together. We really need it, you know. I don't know how much longer I can be in this relationship if I can't see you, and be with you. This is just all so... hard."_

_"Spencer, are you breaking up with me?" Wren asked, a little shocked._

_"No!" Spencer cried. "I mean, it wasn't intended to be like that! I want to be with you, but you're just never around!"_

_"You don't have to explain yourself," Wren sighed. "Now's not the time for us to be doing this. I understand if you're not willing to handle a flexible relationship. It isn't much of your fault."_

_"Can you call me later?" Spencer asked. "Please! I didn't mean to tell you that I'm not willing to. I really am, Wren! I just find it a little tricky. But I love you, I promise!"_

_"Look, I don't know if I can call you later. I'm trying to understand some things myself. I'll have to... Talk to you later," Wren said._

_"Wait, are we over?" Spencer was really upset._

_"I don't know where we are right now," Wren said. "I told you, we'll just have to speak later. I'm sorry."_

_"Wren, wait!" Spencer cried. "I love you!"_

_"I love you, too," Wren sadly said. "I don't deserve to be in a relationship with someone as stunning as you. You need someone better."_

_"You do deserve it!" Spencer exclaimed. "If we love each other, there's no reason we can't do this. You're everything to me, Wren."_

_"I have to get back to work," Wren dully spoke. "We'll talk later."_

_"Y-you're... Goodbye," Spencer tried to keep herself from sounding broken._

_"Goodbye," Wren repeated before hanging up._

Spencer honestly had no idea what just happened. Wren just totally broke up with her, without a reason! All Spencer meant to say was that she wanted to spend more time with him, not that she couldn't handle a relationship where she had to be flexible.

She hated love, once again. Life was going just perfect yesterday, and now she was boyfriend-less! This time, she couldn't blame it on -A.

She had to get closure on this. She had to know why. But she didn't care. Most of her life, she was tortured by an anonymous figure, and she didn't need this bullshit right now. She was going to enjoy tonight without a stupid date! She could get as wasted as she wanted tonight, and nobody could threaten her.

"How'd it go?" Aria released herself from Ezra's hold to talk to her friend. "Is he still here?"

Spencer shook her head, "I don't know what's going on with him. He said he went back to the hospital for work, and then he said that he loves me but doesn't deserve me, and then he says he doesn't know where our relationship is, and that we'll talk later! Aria, I can't do this with him..."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Aria said with a concerned tone. "Maybe he's just confused with himself. He wouldn't end things like that so quickly. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital so you can talk to him?"

She shook her head again, "Hell no. I want _one night _to have fun. I'm finally free from -A, and I'm not going to spend my time chasing him! I want one night to have fun before I try to crawl back to him."

"I totally understand what you mean," Aria nodded. "Let's go find Em. Emily's got the drinks, I think. Your tequila shot should be served by now."

Spencer smiled a little, "This is going to be a care-free night!"

"Damn right it is," Aria chuckled. "Come on, Spence."

Emily walked over to the group with two drinks. Paige was carrying another two, and Toby was helping out, too. Everyone grabbed their drink orders and started drinking up. Well, everyone but Spencer...

"Hey," Toby took a seat next to Spencer. "Is everything alright? You've barely touched your drink, you know."

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to be care-free tonight and get wasted," Aria added. "If you wanna do that, you gotta drink that crap up!"

Spencer tried to smile at Aria's humor.

"Did you call him?" Toby asked. "Is he not here anymore? I'm sure it's for a good reason, right? Wren's a guy with common sense, he'll have a reason for why he left. Don't feel down just because he left! Maybe he has work or something!"

"I did call him," Spencer responded. "He has work to do at the hospital."

"Then why so down?" Toby was confused.

"He... he basically... broke up with me," Spencer blurted, and then fell into Toby's arms.

"Why-" Toby began, but then was startled by Spencer falling into his arms. He liked it, though. He pulled her closer.

Spencer's tears began falling on Toby's shirt. His nice shirt was getting some salty tears, but he didn't mind. His best friend needed him right now, so he was going to be there for her.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Toby whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

He didn't need an explanation. He didn't _want_ one. All he knew was that Wren broke up with her. He didn't need the details.

"Hey Toby!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I was just- _Huh_...?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of Spencer nuzzling into Toby's chest. It looked _romantic _to Jasmine. Jasmine was heartbroken. She thought Toby was an amazingly sweet guy. And then he goes and lets Spencer in? She actually believed that Spencer and Toby were just friends!

"Oh, hey Jasmine," Toby said. "What's wrong?"

Toby let go of Spencer for a moment, but only to talk to his date.

"I should've known," Jasmine shook her head. "This is my fault. I should get going."

"What?" Toby was confused. "Jasmine, wait! Where are you going?"

"Home," Jasmine said. "I was stupid to come out here, anyways. I shouldn't be blaming you, I should be blaming myself. Andrew probably has some old movies that I can just watch."

"Will you call me later?" Toby asked, still confused of why she was so upset.

"I don't want to get in the way of anything... You clearly have company," Jasmine shook her head. "I don't think it would be right of me to call you... or see you again. I'll be leaving now."

Before Toby could say anything else, Jasmine had left.

Hanna turned, "What was that? Where'd she go?"

"She's leaving," Toby sighed. "I have no idea why."

"Well, she seemed like a bitch, anyways," Hanna shrugged. "Now you can be Spencer's date! Well, since Wren's not here... Where is he, anyways?"

"Hanna, I'm not going to be Spencer's date," Toby shook his head. "And I think you should stop talking about Wren, because there's something you should know... He... Broke up with her."

"That's terrible!" Hanna cried. "So he just leaves and dumps her? He sucks."

"I want to make sure she has a fun night, though," Toby said. "Let's not mention his name again. Let's get some drinks, dance, have a little fun tonight! She really needs it, and I think we can all be good friends and let her have that."

"You really care for her, don't you?" Hanna smiled. "You're so sweet, Toby. Jasmine doesn't deserve a girl like you."

Toby tried to smile, "Thanks Hanna, but I still need to find out what I did wrong. She seemed really upset."

"Well, you can find out later," Hanna said. "Right now, we're having a bar night! Where's Emily and Paige? I need another re-fill on my drink, Emily!"

"Hey, I got you drinks once. I'm not your personal bartender now," Emily rolled her eyes. "Paige and I would also like a break for ourselves. This night isn't just 'Hanna and Caleb' night. It's a night for everyone! I want some personal time with Paige."

Paige smiled, "Emily, if you wanna get your friends drinks, you can go do that."

"You think I want to get them drinks?" Emily laughed. "I'd much rather be here with you, Paige. You're the one I want to spend tonight caring for."

"Did you know that you're amazing, Emily?" Paige smiled. "You're the best... Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I think you have," Emily smiled. "You should know that I love you _even_ more."

Paige leaned in to kiss Emily's cheek quickly.

"Aww, lesbian love," Hanna joked.

"Says the girl who went to a lesbian bar to follow Paige!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"And then you _danced _with another girl's girlfriend," Paige added with a laugh. "You really thought I was cheating on Emily? Wow..."

"Well _I'm sorry _for looking out for you, Emily," Hanna said with a laugh. "I just wanted to make sure Paige wasn't hurting you! Does that make me a bad friend to you?"

"Of course not, Hanna," Emily chuckled. "You're an amazing friend. And _Paige_ is an amazing girlfriend. She's not a cheater-type. She's the one who asked me out, anyways."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're forgetting what really happened," Paige stopped her. "If I remember correctly, it was _you _who asked _me _out to a Katy Perry movie, Emily!"

"I'm talking about _way_ before that, Paige," Emily said. "I meant when _you_ kissed _me _in the parking lot!"

Paige smiled and kissed Emily's cheek again.

Paige whispered, "I'd never take that kiss back."

"I'd never want you to take that kiss back," Emily smiled.

Aria joined in the group. She returned to them with an ice-cold beer in her hands.

"This is for you, Mr. Sexy," Aria whispered as she leaned in to kiss Ezra.

"Is my baby a little drunk?" Ezra chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hmm, I don't believe I'm wasted just yet," Aria grinned.

Ezra took the beer from Aria's hands and said, "Thank you, babe. An ice-cold beer and a hot girlfriend is all a man could ever want. Now get your ass right here and kiss me! You've been gone far too long."

Aria jumped on to Ezra's lap and pecked his cheek, "Somebody can't survive without me."

"I'd die without you, Aria," Ezra smiled as he pressed his lips against the tip of her nose. "I need you in my life. Do you not understand that?"

"I won't understand it until you tell me you love me," Aria winked. "So tell me you love me, Mr. Fitz!"

"Okay, _Miss Montgomery_," Ezra chuckled. "I love you a lot. I love you more than I love my beer."

"Whoa there, Ezra!" Aria laughed. "You just made a big commitment... You said you love me more than your beer! Are you being serious?"

"I would rather have beer not exist than lose you, Aria," Ezra assured her.

"Good, now I feel sure you love me," Aria said.

"Would you like to say that you love me back?" Ezra asked with a smile.

"No, I thought it was implied," Aria giggled. "Do you want me to say it?"

"Hell yes!" Ezra exclaimed. "Say it."

"Hmm, okay... I love you, Fitzy," Aria smiled and kissed him.

Spencer observed as everyone had an amazing time with their dates. Only Toby and her were left sitting alone.

"Do you want me to get you another drink?" Toby offered. "We've both been dumped tonight, you know."

"What?" Spencer was shocked. "What happened with Jasmine?"

"I honestly don't know," Toby sighed. "She went to go get drinks for us, and then when she came back, she got all upset for no reason and said she doesn't think she should call me, and that she's leaving the bar."

"Well, both our dates were suckish," Spencer said sympathetically. "We can suffer being dumped together now."

"I'll stand by your side through this all," Toby said. "Now, you want a drink or what? We can still have a good time tonight, you know."

"Another drink _does _sound nice," Spencer smiled a little. "I'll take that offer. Get me a stronger shot this time, please."

"Spence... Maybe you shouldn't get too wasted," Toby said. "You might want to take lighter shots."

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun night," Spencer snapped. "Get me something strong, Toby!"

"Alright, fine," Toby sighed. "Please don't have _that_ much to drink, though."

"I'll drink however much I want," Spencer said.

"Spence, you're already a little strong..." Toby warned.

"I'm not strong!" Spencer cried. "I'm not even tipsy yet! I've barely had anything to drink."

Toby shrugged, "Okay."

"I want to thank you, though," Spencer said. "You really came through for me tonight. You've really comforted me through what happened with Wren, and I love you for that. Thank you, Toby."

Toby smiled a little, "No problem. Any time you need me, I'll always try to be there for you. I care about you a lot, Spence."

"I love knowing that," Spencer smiled. "You're an_ amazing_ person."

Spencer kissed Toby's cheek in a friendly way. Toby left to get drinks with his heart fluttering. Spencer Hastings had just kissed him on the cheek! It may have meant nothing romantic, but it was a start. _She_ kissed _his _cheek.

"Hey dude," Caleb said. "What's up? You doing good with Jasmine?"

"Ahh, no," Toby sighed. "She dumped me, but it's all good."

"I thought you wanted her to be your date!" Caleb was shocked. "Why is it all good?"

"It brought me closer to Spencer," Toby smiled. "She said she loves me!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Caleb exclaimed. "Is she your girlfriend now?"

Toby frowned, "No... It was meant in a friendly way, I think. She just broke up with Wren. I don't think she meant it like _that_."

"You're totally being friendzone'd," Caleb shook his head. "She's single now? This is your perfect chance, make a move on her! I told you that she and Wren wouldn't last forever. She doesn't love him like you think she does."

"I can't make a move on her," Toby refused. "Well, I'd like to... just not right now. Now's not the time."

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, she's still suffering over the heartbreak of Wren!" Toby cried. "I can't try anything right now. She wants to get wasted tonight, too."

"This is your perfect shot with her, and you're blowing it," Caleb said. "You're too nice, Cavanaugh. That's why she's always going to friendzone you. She thinks you're her friend, and only that, _because_ you won't try anything romantic on her."

"How is this my perfect shot with her?" Toby asked. "She's suffering!"

"_Exactly_," Caleb said. "She's so vulnerable right now! Help her out, get her drunk, and then hook up with her... _Tonight_."

"You want me to hook up with her while she's drunk?" Toby's eyes widened. "No Caleb, I can't do anything like that to her."

"She probably won't even remember in the morning," Caleb shrugged.

"I'm not making her lose her virginity while she's drunk," he shook his head. "Dude, just forget it. Why don't you go hook up with Hanna right now? She's already your girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure she's already a couple shots too deep."

Caleb chuckled as he watched his girlfriend happily chatting with the others. She _did_ look a little drunk already, but Caleb didn't mind.

"Alright fine, Tobes," Caleb shrugged. "You wanna shoo me away and not hook up with your crush? Fine then, I'll just go hang out with Hanna and the rest. You can sit here without a date, while your crush, who no longer has a boyfriend, is free and waiting for some company!"

"I'll keep her company, but I'm not hooking up with her, Caleb!" Toby cried. "Yeah, that's right, just go have your fun with Hanna."

"I heard my name!" Hanna exclaimed. "Did you say my name?"

"Yeah I did, baby," Caleb said as he got up to give Hanna a kiss on the cheek. "I was just going to get some drinks and join you."

"Good, I was getting pretty lonely without you," Hanna said as she took Caleb's hand. "Come on! I'm already jealous of watching Aria and Ezra _canoodle_ over there, while my own boyfriend is having a gay affair with some other guy!"

"I wasn't having a _gay affair_ with Tobes," Caleb started laughing. "Hanna, you really think I love anyone but you? Whatever, let's go show Aria and Ezra who the best couple really is!"


	6. Accidents Happen

**CHAPTER 6: ACCIDENTS HAPPEN**

* * *

"Hey, we all know that Ezra and I are _much_ cuter together than you two," Aria stated, protectively holding Ezra's hand. "A random stranger could see that we're a better couple than you guys are! We're _intimate_!"

Hanna rolled her eyes and argued, "Caleb and I are the hottest couple ever. Since when do you get a sexy blonde and a computer hacker?"

"Do we really have to classify me as a computer hacker?" Caleb chuckled. "I prefer 'computer whiz'."

"_Fine_," Hanna rolled her eyes. "A sexy blonde and a 'computer whiz'."

"It's true, you are a sexy blonde," Caleb smiled as he pecked Hanna on the lips.

"Oh really?" Ezra argued. "I think forbidden love is much sexier than an uncommon kind of couple! A student and teacher affair is _hot_. Oh, and the fact that I've sacrificed so much because of my love for Aria. It's the best romance ever!"

"You mean love that's completely inappropriate?" Hanna shook her head. "Fine, let's ask _Spencer_ who's a better couple."

"Yeah, who's a better couple?" Ezra turned around and asked the brunette.

"Um... I don't really know," Spencer awkwardly said. "I'm going to go get a drink. You guys can continue your argument, though."

"Emily, I think we should check on her," Aria sympathetically said as she saw the broken-hearted girl walk away. "Emily? Emily, where the hell are you?"

Aria turned around and saw Emily quickly pulling away from her make-out session with Paige.

"Oh, uh sorry, Aria," Emily turned to her friends. "What were we talking about?"

"Spence is really messed up from Wren," Aria sighed. "I think someone should check on her, and I was thinking it should be you."

"Why can't it be you?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see that I'm busy with Paige?"

"Look, we're having a very important discussion over here!" Hanna defended.

"Oh really? I'm sure that 'the best couple argument' is more important than me getting one-on-one time with Paige," Emily sarcastically said. "But fine, I'll do it. Only because I care about Spencer, though!"

"Thanks, Em," Aria smiled as Emily left.

"I swear, you guys are such cockblockers," Paige chuckled.

"Sorry for ruining your time with Emily, but this is important," Hanna smiled. "Wren just totally dumped poor Spence for no reason!"

"What? Why?" Paige was shocked.

"There's no 'why'," Hanna sadly said. "It's just... for no reason. We don't even understand why!"

"That's so sad," Paige frowned. "Maybe I should go check on her, too."

"Nah, I think Emily's got this," Aria said. "Em's great at comforting people."

"Where's Cavanaugh?" Caleb asked. "I think the best man to comfort her would actually be _Cavanaugh_."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"They're best friends!" Caleb exclaimed. "Oh, and Cavanaugh's going through a little heartbreak with his new date, himself. I think that he can relate to his bestie. But Spencer's heartbreak is more serious. Toby's was just a one-date break up."

"That actually is a good idea," Aria noted. "Someone ask him to go talk to her! I think he can seriously help her."

"Yeah, totally," Hanna nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing Emily wants to get back to making out with Paige, anyways," Aria chuckled. "Would somebody get Emily back here, and then get Toby to go over there and talk to her?"

"I'll handle getting him to talk to her," Caleb announced. "I'm sure he'll do all he can to help. He's a nice guy."

"_You're _a nice guy, too, Caleb," Hanna flirted.

"And _you're_ a nice girl," Caleb chuckled. "I'll be back in a blink, babe. I gotta go get Cavanaugh to talk to her."

"Isn't he just a gentleman?" Hanna bragged to Aria.

"Yeah, yeah," Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm sure my Ezy will do a favor for me, too. Ezra, will you go get Emily back over here?"

"Of course," Ezra said. "Where is she?"

"Right over there," Aria pointed.

"I'll be back in a second," Ezra kissed Aria's cheek.

"You better be!" Aria happily exclaimed. "We have a debate to continue, you know."

"I haven't forgotten just yet," Ezra chuckled. "I hope I don't miss you too much."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Aria exclaimed and finally pecked Ezra's lips. "I love you. Do you know that?"

"I know one thing for sure... _I _love _you_," Ezra smiled. "Okay, I should probably go get Emily now."

"Thanks," Aria smiled back at him. "You're being a really big sweetheart."

"I'd do anything for you," Ezra sweetly said to her as he walked off.

"Okay, that was just _too _artificial," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Ezra and you are so _fake_! You should be more like Caleb and I. We're one-hundred percent real, and we're totes adorable! We're perfect!"

"Well, we're so cheesy romantic," Aria said. "Don't be jealous, Han... I know Caleb and you are all talk and no play!"

"Shut the hell up," Hanna laughed. "Caleb and I have done plenty of romantic things! We even did some stuff at the lakehouse..."

"Eww Hanna, I didn't need the details," Aria chuckled. "Well, Ezra and I have sacred ground at his apartment!"

"Well, Caleb and I have sacred ground at a camping spot!" Hanna exclaimed. "Beat that! The outdoors is totally romantic. There was a warming fire, a lovely tent, and some marshmallows. Plus, we were running away from home together. It was totally romantic."

"Can we just save the argument for when our boyfriends get back?" Aria asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're just mad because you don't have anything to beat my campfire sex," Hanna proudly said.

"Don't say 'campfire sex'," Aria chuckled. "It sounds so weird!"

"Well it sounds better than apartment sex!" Hanna snapped.

Aria just glared at her blonde friend.

* * *

"Hey," the hot blue-eyed guy sat next to his brunette best friend. "Uh... I saw you weren't with the rest of the group, and I wanted to check up on you. I know things are hard for you because of what happened with him, but you don't need to let him bring you down. You don't need a boyfriend to be happy."

He could tell that she'd been drinking a lot.

"I... _Loved_ him," Spencer angrily said as she clenched the wine glass in her hand. "He made me so happy, but he was never around for me! I've been trying to adjust to him, and then he thinks I can't handle it and dumps me. I mean, honestly, what the hell?"

"Calm down," he soothed. "You don't have to be so hung up over him. If he loves you, he'll come back."

"You need to just get the hell away," Spencer snapped, startling Toby. "Did Aria and Hanna send you over here so they wouldn't have to bother Emily? I get what _shit _you're pulling. You don't need to be here because everyone sent you here."

"I didn't come here because of them," he stated. "I came here for you."

"Yeah right," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I bet you had to get Caleb to persuade you to come here so he wouldn't have to leave Hanna or something! All guys are idiots. They're _nothing_ but idiots."

"I agree, we're idiots," Toby chuckled. "I didn't come here because of Caleb, though. I didn't come here because of Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Paige, _or_ Emily. I came here because of you. I came here because I _care_ about you."

"That's what Wren said to me," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Obviously, that was a damn lie."

He gave her a sorry look, "He cares about you, Spence... I know it doesn't seem that way, but he does. It's hard not to care about someone as amazing as you, you know. You need to be more confident of yourself."

"I _am _confident!" she defended. "Well, I _was _confident. I was confident before Wren ruined me!"

"He didn't mean to hurt you like that," Toby said. "He loves you. I know all guys are idiots-"

Spencer changed her mind and interrupted him, "Actually, I change that thought. Not _all _guys are idiots. A lot of them are, but some of them are perfect."

"You're giving into Wren again?" Toby asked. "Yeah, he's no idiot. He's a logical guy!"

"No," Spencer laughed. "Wren is _definitely _a damn big idiot. He's the biggest idiot in the world, actually. I wasn't talking about Wren. I was talking about the guy who _really_ isn't an idiot." Spencer's hand flew to Toby's chest. "I'm talking about _you_."

Toby was taken aback by her flirtatious voice. Her voice was always raspy, but he just noticed the sexiness of it. A part of him had this feeling of _wanting _from her. He _wanted _her right now. She was luring him in!

He thought that this was the moment he was waiting for. He felt like this was the time to tell her how he felt. She was single, she was alone with him, and they were just blankly sitting there, with Spencer's hand still resting gently on his chest.

Toby broke the silence with a gentle and sweet kiss, right on her lips. Her lips were softer than she imagined. They were like a_ cloud._ He could taste a hint of sweet candy on her lips from her shiny lip-gloss. The kiss felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was less than a second.

Honestly, his lips barely touched hers. It was barely considered a kiss, but it was still a kiss. He immediately pulled back after less than a second, as he didn't know if she would kiss back.

That feeling of undeniable attraction was now deniable to him. Now it was possible to say that there was no attraction between them. She didn't kiss back, even though he didn't give her a chance to kiss back. She just sat there in shock.

"I... Uh... Sorry-" Toby began, embarrassed about kissing her.

He was cut off by Spencer roughly crashing her lips into his. It was no longer the sweet and innocent kiss they shared before- it was a hungry Spencer attacking the carpenter like a wild animal. She roughly cupped his cheeks, not stopping the rough making out. Toby was stunned by her unexpected kisses, but now he didn't regret that short kiss they had.

Their tongues entangled, and he breathlessly kissed back, feeling that she was finally his. He could smell the lovely scent of shampoo from her brown locks, and he could taste her minty breath, which was mixed with the scent of alcohol. He barely noticed the alcohol in her breath, though. He was too busy with the girl of his dreams.

His hands were about to start exploring under Spencer's shirt. Then he realized, maybe she was just drunk... Maybe she didn't truly understand how he felt about her, and it was just the drinks she had talking. This might just bee his fantasy.

Caleb would want his good friend to take the risk and continue. He had the perfect opportunity to hook up with her. She was probably drunk, and she was a vulnerable girl right now. Wren and her were over, she was free.

...But he couldn't.

Spencer Hastings was Toby's best friend! He wasn't going to take advantage of someone he cared about so much.

He pulled back from the wild kissing.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "It's not right. I know we're both single right now, but Wren and you barely broke up... I can't."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "You're totally right. We shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I was just so-"

"Vulnerable," he whispered.

"Huh? Uh, sure," she just nodded.

"I don't think we need to tell anyone about this," he said. "Can this be our secret? Please? I don't want Wren to get upset with me."

"It'll be a secret for sure," she again agreed. "But what's the problem if Wren knows? Wren can't do anything. He's an asshole. If he finds out and he touches you, you just tell me, and I'll make sure he never speaks again."

"He's a nice guy, you know," he reminded her. "He's the sweetest. I know the break usaw as tough, but that doesn't make him a bad person. He's still a great guy. He only broke up with you for the best, I think. Maybe he feels like you're not happy."

"...But, I felt so happy with him!" she argued.

"I think he broke up with you because he thought you were struggling with the relationship," he told her. "He wanted you to be with someone who could spend more time with you. He loves you, though."

"When he wants to let me know he loves me, he can," Spencer said. "Until then, I guess I'm living the single life..."

"So am I," Toby chuckled. "How about I get more drinks?"

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Why aren't you arguing with me?" Hanna groaned. "This isn't fun anymore! I've been insulting Ezra and telling you how Caleb is so much better, and all you do is stay quiet and nod?"

"I-" Aria's eyes widened. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?"

"I don't know," Hanna shrugged. "I freak out a lot. Depends on what it is..."

"I saw Spencer and Toby kiss," Aria blurted.

Emily turned away from Paige to look at Aria. Emily's eyes widened. She always knew Spencer and Toby were great friends, but she never truly suspected romantic attraction between them. The girls had always joked about them dating, but they never really thought they had feelings for each other.

"Well, it's not shocking to me that Toby kissed her," Hanna said. "But did Spence kiss him back?"

Aria nodded, "I think so. They were freakin' making out, Hanna!"

"Are you sure you saw correctly?" Emily asked. "Maybe you're just hallucinating because Ezra's been gone for like a minute and you miss him so much."

"No, this has nothing to what it's Ezra, Emily!" Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm positive that I was my own friends kissing! It wasn't some damn hallucination because of Ezra."

"Let them be happy," Emily calmed herself down. "I think they're cute together. So really cares, anyways?"

"They're just another couple," Hanna shrugged. "I don't freak about Ezra and you anymore. That's a lot more freaky than them dating, you know. You were in a student and teacher affair, Aria!"

"Thanks," Aria sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "I don't need to be reminded of my last about Ezra. I think I know. But didn't she just break up with Wren?"

"Yeah, and Tobes just broke up with Jasmine," Caleb butted in. "It's cool, though. If they like each other, let them be together. I think they'll be really happy together, actually."

Hanna smiled and kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Isn't he such a romantic, Aria?" Hanna happily said to brag about Caleb. "He understands love!"

"You know what?" Aria said, a bit annoyed by the competition. "I don't care about this damn competition with our boyfriends right now! Wren is going to be crushed that his ex-girlfriend found a new interest in less than an hour!"

"Aria, you're forgetting that Wren dumped _her_," Emily reminded. "If he didn't dump her, she wouldn't have made out with him. She's not the kind of person to cheat. She was always faithful to Wren."

"I _know_ Wren dumped her," Aria said. "What I also know is that Wren loves her! He only broke up with her because he cares about her. He's one of the sweetest people ever. He's going to be crushed when he finds out that they're together..."

"Wren can deal with it," Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's his fault. He should at least explain himself to poor Spencer."

"Is Spence going to tell us about her kiss?" Emily asked. "Or her new relationship?"

"I doubt it, but I don't know," Hanna shrugged. "When she got together with Wren, we didn't find out till at least a month later! She'll probably keep it from us so we won't tell Wren."

"Yeah, because she still cares about Wren!" Aria exclaimed. "They're meant to be together!"

"Aria, if I can give you a word of advice, I would suggest that you don't mess with Spencer right now," Ezra walked up to them. "She's probably still hurting from her break up. Let her be happy, and if she still loves her ex, she can go back to him."

"Hey, if she still loves Wren, then I want her to end things with my carpenter!" Caleb protectively said. "He's one of my closest friends! I don't want Spencer to lure him in and then break his heart by getting back together with the doctor."

"She wouldn't hurt Toby like that," Emily shook her head. "They're like... best friends."

"Now more than friends..." Aria sighed.

"Aria, why are you so worried about Spencer and Toby getting together?" Ezra asked. "If they're happy- they're happy. Let them be!"

"I'm just worried for Wren," Aria frowned. "I don't want anyone to end up getting hurt. I know Spencer's not the kind of girl to have intentions to hurt anybody, but since she's hurting from her break up, she might do crazy things."

"Can we please just drop the subject?" Hanna pleaded. "I'm getting sick of this!"

"Fine," Aria groaned. "I'm picking the subject up later, though!"

"It's getting late," Caleb said. "We should probably get going in like an hour. A few more drinks and we'll be getting the hell out of here!"

"This time, I'll get the drinks," Paige said. "I think I've overworked you, Em."

"Ha, getting drinks for you wasn't a big deal, Paige," Emily smiled. "Still, it's sweet of you to offer that. I love you."

Paige connected her lips to Emily's for a quick & sweet little kiss.

"I love you, too," Paige whispered to Emily as she pulled away to get the drinks.

"You know, the cutest couple might actually be Spencer and Toby," Hanna said. "Or maybe- Emily and Paige!"

"Oh shut up," Emily rolled her eyes with a giggle. "I don't want to be a part of your dumb 'best couple' debate."

"Hanna, you _cannot_ say that Spencer and Toby are the best couple!" Aria practically yelled. "Can't you see that it's supposed to be Spencer and _Wren_ together? They barely broke up! How can you confirm that she's already with him? It might just be a fling!"

"Aria... Calm down," Ezra squeezed his girlfriend's hand and tried to calm her down. "You don't need to get upset over something so silly! Do you not want her to like Toby or something?"

"No, it's just that she can't be doing this to Wren!" Aria defensively said, pulling her hand away from Ezra's hand.

Ezra looked a little hurt, but he kept himself calm.

"He hurt her too, you know," Ezra reminded. "Maybe Toby's just her comfort."

"So she wants to hurt the poor guy now?" Aria groaned.

Aria took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry, Ezra... I didn't mean to get all angry and yell at you. I don't know why I'm so defensive over Spencer and Wren."

"It's okay, it's okay," Ezra smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I thought we dropped this dumb subject!" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you need to calm down too, babe," Caleb chuckled.


	7. Awkward

**CHAPTER 7: AWKWARD**

* * *

"Hey Tobes!" a bright Caleb Rivers exclaimed as he entered their favorite coffee shop: The Brew. "I barely caught a word with you last night when we were heading home. What's with you, man?"

Toby was about to turn around and leave, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm still... uh... crushed about my break up with Jasmine," Toby told him. "When I was with her, I felt so amazing. Then she leaves me randomly, and I still don't know what I did! God Caleb, I miss her so much. I thought that maybe I found someone for me, that was finally available to me!"

"Cut the crap, Cavanaugh," Caleb rolled his eyes. "We both know you weren't silent because of your dumb break up with Jasmine. Hell, I don't even think you cared about that girl, even though she was nearly perfect! You had your eyes on the prize, and you took the prize, but you're not telling anyone you won it."

"Huh?" he was confused. "What the hell are you talking about, man?"

Caleb rolled his eyes again, "Don't play dumb with me, Tobes! I _saw_ you kiss Spencer last night. It's no secret anymore, if that's what you were hoping it would be. It wasn't just me that saw the kiss, though. It was _everyone_, excluding Wren."

"So, you saw?" Toby frowned.

"Dude, why are you keeping this a secret?" Caleb was shocked and annoyed about his friend's secret. "Kissing her is nothing to be secretive about! You should be _proud_ you finally made out with the girl of your dreams!"

Toby shook his head, "I stopped it. I told her I couldn't do this to her. She wasn't that drunk, so she realized it was wrong, too. I know the consequences, and I know who I'm up against. I'm not about to make a move on someone who's barely single. She's still hurting over Wren! She's still in love with some other guy that isn't me! She doesn't understand that I like her, she thinks I'm just some fling she had last night, and I'm back to being just her friend. That's all I am, and that's all I'll ever be, okay? We're not a couple, and we're never going to be!"

"If she doesn't understand that you like her, you need to _tell _her that you like her!" Caleb cried. "She needs to know. She was willing to kiss you while she wasn't that wasted, which means she has to like you back on some level, right?"

"I don't know," Toby shrugged. "She was still hurting over Wren, and she might've just been so vulnerable that she kissed me back in the heat of the moment! The kiss meant, and still means, nothing. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"So you regret that kiss?" Caleb asked, even though he knew the answer was 'no'.

"I-I... I wouldn't say that I _regret _it," Toby frowned. "I mean, it felt right to kiss her, even though it was so damn wrong since she was so vulnerable! I wish I didn't, though. I liked it, but I feel like it shouldn't have happened. I wanted it to happen, but it shouldn't have."

"Life is unexpected," Caleb chuckled. "She likes you, man. You need to tell her how you feel."

"I can't do it," Toby shook his head. "It'll be too awkward after what happened last night. We both knew that we should just forget the kiss and move on. Could you please tell all of her friends to move on from the kiss if they care? Tell them that we're not together, and we're just friends. They need to know, before they start hounding her with questions."

"Fine, I will," Caleb sighed. "But you _need_ to tell her how you feel! If you see her, just man up, and say 'hey there, Spence! You know, I've been freakin' crushin' on you for a while, and I'm in love with you! Will you go out with me?'"

Toby rolled his eyes, "If I'm man enough, maybe..."

"Your chance is coming soon, dude!" Caleb exclaimed. "Spencer comes for her morning coffee in like fifteen minutes. It's her daily routine to get here at ten-thirty, grab a coffee, and then head home. She'll probably be here, unless she's changing her routine because of her break up."

"I think she's stronger than that," Toby said. "She'll probably be here."

"Then tell her how you feel," Caleb grinned.

"Maybe..." Toby sighed. "I... feel this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I don't know what to do."

"You're _nervous_," Caleb smiled. "I used to get that feeling all the time when I was around my crush! I used to avoid being with her because of that feeling. Then one day, I manned up and asked her out. I went right past that nervousness and showed it who's boss! Then guess what happened with that girl now?"

"She's your girlfriend?" Toby guessed with a chuckle.

"Exactly," Caleb proudly spoke. "If I stayed nervous all my life about Hanna, I would never have her. She wouldn't be my lovely girl right now if I didn't man up and ask her out. I know, I know... your circumstances are different right now. Spencer's not just any girl- you have a complicated relationship with her right now. But it doesn't mean you can't tell her you love her! Chances are, she'll feel that way, too!"

"I don't love her..." Toby mumbled.

"Fine, fine. Call it what you want. A crush," Caleb nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Toby rolled his eyes. "I know that I'll tell myself to man up right now, but when I see her, I'll freeze up and back out of doing whatever I had planned. I'm not a risk-taker... It's just not me."

"Pretend that you _die_ if you don't tell her," Caleb encouraged. "That's right, you die! No backing down. She's available now. You're a big boy now, Cavanaugh, I think you can handle girls yourself. You're a man- you got this."

Just then, Spencer Hastings walked through the door of The Brew. She wasn't a complete wreck. Her hair was a little messier than usual, and she didn't have any make up on. She obviously was still hurting about her break up with Wren, though.

"There she is," Caleb grinned. "Go get 'er, boy."

"Okay, I'll try my best," Toby nodded, his heart beating faster than ever when he saw the lovely brunette enter the quaint coffee shop in Rosewood.

Even without her make up and properly done hair, she looked absolutely stunning! He just loved everything about her, even when she was still broken from her break up. She was still amazing, and it made him even more nervous when he thought about her beauty.

"I think I'll skip coffee today," Caleb said. "Good luck, dude. I'll see you in a bit, to check on how things went. Text me if you can, okay?"

"Maybe," Toby nervously said. "Later, Caleb."

"Later, Tobes," Caleb waved as he left.

Toby tried to casually get into line. Spencer slowly walked up behind him, but she didn't say a word to him. It was so damn awkward! They both knew that they kissed last night, and they couldn't just forget it like that.

If they didn't stop each other, they knew they would've probably ended up having sex in the bathroom or something. It would've been even worse- a one-night stand kind of thing. He didn't want to do that to her. He could've got her pregnant by accident. Who knows if they would've used protection? They might've been so drunk that they just did it without thinking!

"Hey," Toby said, barely audibly.

"Hey," Spencer spoke at the same tone as he did.

He turned back, with nervousness still fluttering through him. He couldn't think of anything comforting or romantic to say, that wouldn't end up embarrassing him. He kept thinking... and thinking...

He still didn't have a thought about what to say next, even when he reached the front of the line to purchase his coffee. He stopped thinking, and turned his attention to the clerk at the coffee shop.

_It was Jasmine._

Toby was stunned. He completely forgot that his 'ex-date' was here. He couldn't really call her his ex-girlfriend, because they didn't even finish their first date, before Jasmine walked away from him. Jasmine Campbell was amazing, but he was tied to a girl he couldn't have: Spencer.

"Hi Toby," Jasmine spoke quietly. "I... Uh... Didn't expect to see you back here today."

Toby furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not? Am I not allowed back here because of what happened last night?"

"Uh no, I didn't mean anything like that," Jasmine shook her head, a little startled by Toby's anger. "I was just... Never mind. What would you like to drink? I'm guessing the usual, right?"

Toby nodded. He, himself, was surprised by the way he spoke to Jasmine. Sure, she walked away from him for no reason, but he didn't feel like he should be mad at her. He made a mistake last night himself! He kissed Spencer!

Jasmine got the coffee ready and handed it to Toby. He expected to walk away from her without another word, but she pulled up a quick question for him.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Toby shrugged. He spoke without much emotion, so it was hard to tell how he was feeling by listening to him. "I'm actually really lost about what happened last night. Maybe if you explained to me _why _you left me stranded without a date last night, I might feel a little bit better."

Jasmine frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't explain. I thought you knew what you did. Don't you?"

"Honestly, no," Toby said. "Can you please tell me?"

"You don't have to pretend like it didn't happen. I _saw_ it with my own damn eyes," Jasmine said. "You obviously have something going on with Spencer. I can see it in your eyes that you have some spark with her. The way you were hugging and cuddling with her last night. I felt like you two were together. Are you secretly together or something? You don't have to hide it from me."

"Jasmine, no!" Toby shook his head. "You think I'm together with Spencer? She's a great girl, but she's kind of in an on-and-off relationship with her boyfriend. She's with the British doctor, remember? Well, they're having a rough time, but she's off-limits from me right now."

"Are we back on for another date, then?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," Toby sighed. "I feel like you didn't trust me at all. I think I have some things to take care of and think about before I decide if I want to try again with you. I think you're a great girl, though. I promise you I'll try to get back to you. I have some things on my mind, though."

"Oh, okay," Jasmine frowned. "I'm... Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to bail on you. I felt... jealous."

"It's cool," Toby shrugged it off. "When I think about things... We'll talk later."

"Uh, yeah," Jasmine nodded. "I have to get back to my work shift, anyways. Um, I guess I'll see you around the shop, Toby. If you ever think about anything, feel free to give me a call. I'm glad we ran into each other, though."

"Me too," Toby nodded.

He felt awkward around Jasmine now, for some reason. He kind of liked her, but... he didn't know. He had something to say to Spencer! It was time he got all his feelings clear with her.


	8. News to Me

**CHAPTER 8: NEWS TO ME**

* * *

This was it. He walked away from Jasmine, and now he was going to tell Spencer how he felt about her. This was the most intense moment of his life.

"Spencer-" Toby began as he turned around to look at her.

He noticed that she wasn't looking at him. She was conversing with a familiar blond male, that he had seen somewhere around Rosewood High when he gave Spencer a ride.

Toby waited for her to finish speaking to him. He sipped his coffee, nervously waiting for the familiar guy to walk away or something. What could possibly be more important than what Toby had to say to Spencer right now?

Finally, the guy left.

"Oh sorry. I heard you, I was just in the middle of something with him," Spencer said. "That's Jasmine's brother by the way... Andrew. Anyways, what were you going to say?"

"Do you remember last night?" Toby asked.

"I know..." Spencer sighed. Her voice got quiet, "The kiss..."

Toby nodded.

"Look," Spencer continued, "I told you the kiss is behind us. We don't need to worry! And besides, I think I'm doing fine with romance again. Andrew asked me out!"

He saw the wide smile on her face. She really had moved on from Wren? Now there were two guys he had to compete against! Sexy British Wren, and super smart and charming Andrew. Perfect... He had absolutely no chance with her now.

"Congratulations," Toby quietly said.

Spencer smiled, "Thanks, Toby. Is that what you wanted to talk about? The kiss?"

Toby weakly nodded, "Uh-huh... the kiss... Just that."

"Okay. No more awkwardness between us?" Spencer looked at him.

"Of course. Friends again," Toby nodded.

"Good," Spencer smiled as she walked off.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" a super angry Caleb Rivers stormed into the loft they shared.

"Oh, sup Caleb," Toby said. "I thought you had a date with Hanna. Why are you back so early?"

"Hanna had some other shit to do," Caleb shrugged. "And I'm back here because I just e heard that Spencer has a date with that Andrew nerd! What the hell happened?"

"I think I got... Friendzoned or rejected, but not directly," Toby sighed. "I was aboutoro tell her how I feel, and then she tells me that she has a date with Andrew, and then she tells me we should put the kiss behind us!"

"I'm sorry, man," Caleb pitied him. "Tobes... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Toby said. "It's not Spencer's, either. I can't force her to feel the same way as I do. I guess we just weren't meant to be."

"Damn... You're chill about this. Why?" Caleb asked.

Toby shrugged, "She seemed happy with Andrew. She's barely getting over Wren, I want her to be as happy as possible."

"She doesn't understand how happy she would be if she was with you!" Calen exclaimed. "I should just set you two up."

"Don't... At least not right now. She's seeing someone," Toby said.

"Ahh relax, I'm not!" Caleb chuckled. "Besides, who knows if her date with Andrew will even go well? That nerd might just bomb the whole date."

"I could always call up Andrew's hot sister," Toby grinned.

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked. "Jasmine? I thought Jasmine was mad at you!"

"Not anymore," Toby smiled. "She told me to call her if I need to."

"But she's not Spencer..." Caleb sighed.

"I know," Toby frowned. "Thanks for killing my happiness."


	9. Engaged

**CHAPTER 9: ENGAGED**

* * *

"You sure he's the one you want to go on a date with?" Hanna asked, staring at the floor. "I mean... there are lots of other guys out there that probably _really_ like you. I mean, Andrew's great, but he's not your type..."

"Why are you guys so against him?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "What do you mean he's not my type? He's totally my type! He's smart, funny, charming, and he's pretty adorable. He's perfect. Are you guys trying to pin me back together with Wren? That won't happen till _Wren _comes and explains himself."

"No, we're not trying to put you back together with Wren," Emily said. "I just don't think Andrew's boyfriend-material. He just seems so... fake."

"Look, I'm going on my date with Andrew tomorrow, and that's final," Spencer had already made up her mind. "Just let me be with who I want to be. And now that I'm single, I want to experience different people. Why don't I just give Andrew the benefit of the doubt? Jasmine's a great girl, and this is her brother. Her brother's probably great, too. He's super nice. I've seen him around school, too."

"Fine, go on your date with Andrew," Aria sighed. "Is there anything you want to tell us about the night we went to the bar?"

Spencer stared at the floor. She quickly responded, "Uh... No. Why?"

"Never mind, just wondering," Aria shook it off. "You seemed a little desperate to find a date after Wren left you. I just thought that maybe something he said made you want to find somebody else to be with. Did he do anything?"

"No, I already told you the story of what happened," Spencer said. "He left me without much explanation."

Just then, Spencer got a text message.

_Hey Spence! Can you come home? Got some important things to announce.  
Bring your friends if you want.  
_

_xoxo -Melissa_

"Hey guys, Melissa wants us to go to my place," Spencer spoke, still looking down at her phone. "She said she has something important to announce. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did she like bring Wren back or something?"

"Relax," Emily chuckled. "I don't think she'd think Wren is that important after what he did to her. So, did she want _us _to tag along?"

Spencer nodded, "Uh-huh, she told me to bring you if I want, and I _want_."

Hanna smiled, "Okay Spence, we'll come with you. If it really is about Wren, please don't freak out too much."

"I'm sorry, I was just taken aback when he broke up with me," Spencer sighed. "I thought he was perfect... I thought _we _were perfect together. I thought that he'd be mine for the rest of my life. Now Andrew's my substitute. And only god knows if that date is even going to go well!"

"You might as well try," Emily said, supporting her friend. "I know what I said before, but I actually _do _think Andrew is a nice guy. I talked to him at school before. He's in my world history class."

"Can we stop discussing the date now?" Spencer said. "I don't care what side you're on, because I've made my decision! I'm going on the date. This isn't a political discussion- we're not taking votes. I'm going."

Aria stared at the floor, "Alright then... Go on the date, no one's stopping you now. Let's just get to Melissa now."

* * *

To Spencer's surprise, Melissa was sitting in the living room next to a young and good-looking man. He had dimples and a cute smile. The girls took a seat down on the couch. Spencer's parents entered the room, too.

"Melissa, what was the urgent message for?" Veronica Hastings asked as she took a seat next to her husband.

"You'll see, you'll see," Melissa chuckled. "Is everyone here?"

"I think you have enough of an audience," Spencer remarked.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh... Anyways, everyone. This is the guy I've been seeing in Philly. I want you guys to give a warm welcome to my new man, Carter Jefferson."

"Okay. So you called us over here so you could tell us all about your new _boyfriend_?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but you wasted my time. I don't really need to know about every guy you date."

She expected Melissa to flip out, but instead- Melissa had a wide smile on her face. Melissa held Carter's hand tightly, and she squeezed it even harder after her little sister finished her sentence.

"He's not just my boyfriend!" Melissa exclaimed. "Carter Jefferson is my _fiancé. _That's right, I'm getting married to him! We were planning on coming back to Rosewood together as a couple, but before we left, Carter did the most romantic thing and proposed to me."

The girls were surprised that Melissa found a replacement to Wren so quickly. They were also shocked that Spencer found a replacement to Wren so quickly, and she also never bothered to talk about her fling with Toby at the bar.

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings got up from their seats and kissed their daughter's head. Peter gave Carter Jefferson a warm hug, and welcomed the man to the family. Carter acted very polite and respectful. Hanna wondered if Carter was just acting to be a good man in front of the parents, or he was really like this all the time.

"Congratulations, Melissa!" Veronica exclaimed. "We're so happy you found Carter after all you've been through in life."

"I think you're an excellent man, Mister Carter," Peter said, shaking Carter's hand. "Would you like to ask me anything, Mister Carter?"

Carter grinned, "May I have the honor from you to marry your daughter?"

"Absolutely!" Peter exclaimed. "You're perfect for Melissa, and I encourage your marriage one-hundred percent. I know who the _perfect _wedding-planner will be. Spencer, you're going to plan Melissa & Carter's wedding!"

Spencer's eyes widened, "_Me_?"

"Yes you," Peter nodded. "Come on up and introduce yourself to Carter."

Carter smiled at the brunette, "Hello, Spencer. Thank you for planning the wedding. It means a lot to me."

"Oh... Uh... No problem," Spencer said, still startled that she was selected as the wedding planner.

"Oh Carter, this is my little sister Spencer," Melissa introduced. "She's super organized, and I just _know _she'll go to amazing lengths to make this wedding perfect for us! Isn't that right, Spence?"

"It sure is," she rolled her eyes. "Um, I'll get started on the layout as soon as possible. Just give me ideas of where we should hold the wedding, and I can get started with it. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Carter nodded, taking Melissa's hand. "We'll start the wedding-planning later. It's an honor to meet you, Spencer."

"You too," Spencer bit her lip.


	10. Secret Admirer

**CHAPTER 10: SECRET ADMIRER**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at this adorable thing!" Hanna exclaimed as she opened her locker and handed Aria a pink, heart-shaped paper. "This is so sweet. I have to find Caleb and thank him for this. It's so romantic. I totally forgot that today is Valentine's Day! Aria, help me out. I need to get Caleb a totally cutesy present to give him."

"I don't know... Give him a new hacking system," Aria joked.

"Shut up," Hanna rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because Ezra didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day."

"Hold up. How do _you_ know that he didn't get me anything?" Aria defensively asked. "I haven't even seen him today!"

"He's a teacher. He's probably busy with some... teacher work," Hanna shrugged.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Whatever. That's cute, Han. To be honest, I think Caleb's a great guy. He treats you well."

"Damn right he does," Hanna smiled. "I _love_ him. I need to go see him right now, and tell him I have something to give him tonight. We'll have a romantic dinner, and I'll give him a... uh... promise ring."

"Seriously? That's the best you can do? A _promise_ ring?" Aria laughed. "Get him a new pair of kicks or something!"

"Caleb's a good guy. He'll be a good boyfriend and accept my promise ring and enjoy our romantic dinner," Hanna said. "Whatever, I'll see you later, Aria."

"Later, Han," Aria waved.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on how Spence is holding up with all the stress of the upcoming wedding, that date she had with Andrew, and her break up with Wren," Hanna said. "So I'll see you later."

Hanna went to Spencer's locker. Spencer was twisting in her combo as Hanna came by.

"Hey Spence. You okay?" Hanna asked. "Stressed out?"

"I was_ born _stressed out," Spencer sighed as she pulled the lock to open it. "But my date last night went so well. Andrew's great. He's smart, and just perfect. I think I like him."

"Oh," Hanna said. "That's cute."

As Spencer opened the locker, a red heart-shaped card fell out of her locker.

"What's that?" Hanna asked.

Spencer looked down and noticed the card. She shrugged as she picked it up. She read it aloud:

_"Vous êtes belle, Spencer. I know you probably don't feel as close to me as I feel to you, but I wanted you to know. Maybe someday you'll understand how much you mean to me. Happy Valentine's Day." _**(A/N: The French at the beginning means "You are beautiful, Spencer".)**

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna exclaimed. "Who signed that _adorable _card? Was it Andrew?"

"They didn't sign it," Spencer shook her head, but a smile was forming on her face. "It was Andrew, wasn't it! I need to go find him. He's so sweet to me."

"I think I'm starting to see why you like him," Hanna smiled. "Are you sure you don't like anyone else?"

"Is there someone I'm supposed to be liking?" Spencer was confused. "You keep hinting that..."

"Uh... No... Heh," Hanna bit her lip. "I just wanted you to make sure you know you're sure of who you're liking back. I don't ever want to see you hurt again. It makes me so upset."

"Thanks, Hanna," Spencer smiled as she gave one of her best friends a hug. "That's so sweet of you. Speaking of sweet, I need to go find Andrew and thank him for the adorable card he made me."

Spencer found Andrew.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You're amazing. Thank you for this card you made me. It's super romantic. I want you to know that I care about you, too."

"Card?" Andrew turned to her, confused.

"Yeah, this one," she handed him the card. "I love you for this."

"Oh, uh... Yeah," Andrew weakly said. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe. I think you're great. I know you're in AP French, that's why I wrote the first part in French. You understand it, right?"

"Uh-huh," Spencer nodded. "'You are beautiful, Spencer'. That's such a sweet message, Andrew. You're just too perfect!"

Spencer wrapped her arms around Andrew and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, quick question. Are you friends with that Toby guy?" Andrew asked her as he pulled back from the hug.

"Oh, yeah, we're really good friends," Spencer nodded. "He's really great. Why?"

"Um, well my sister Jasmine went on a date with him, and she wanted me to tell Toby to give her a call, because she misses him," Andrew said. "Apparently she misses him. So if you could just tell your friend to call my sister, that'd be great."

She didn't want to tell him, though! She didn't want Jasmine and him to get back together. Why? She didn't even know. For some strange reason, she didn't want him to be dating anyone right now. Why the hell did she care? She has Andrew!

"Of course, I'll drop the message by him if I see him," Spencer said. "Thanks again for the card."

"It's only because I think you're amazing, babe," Andrew smiled. "Would you like to go out tonight with me? A romantic dinner for two- just you and me. How does that sound, babe?"

Spencer smiled, "It sounds amazing! That's a perfect Valentine's Day date, Andrew."

"Great! So we're on for tonight. I'll pick you up at seven o' clock." Andrew said. "Wear something pretty and formal, it's most likely a fancy restaurant."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," Spencer nodded.

Andrew walked off with a smile. Man, Andrew Campbell made Spencer breathless! He's so sweet. That card he sent made her fall in love with him. Now she had completely forgotten about Wren. All she needed was Andrew, the most perfect guy who ever spoke to her.

Later, Spencer saw Toby at The Brew.

"Toby! Hey!" Spencer called eagerly. "Um, Jasmine Campbell wanted you to give her a call. I'm guessing she wants you back. Uh... Have you talked to her?"

Toby was confused to why she cared if he had talked to Jasmine, but he nodded his head anyways. "Yeah. Uh, we talked before. Who told you she wanted me to call her?"

"Andrew did," Spencer told him. Her heart fluttered at the sound of Andrew's name.

Toby was hoping that she noticed something in her locker, but she didn't seem to.

"Right, that smart guy," Toby emotionlessly said.

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why are you being such an ass?"

He was startled by her, "What?"

"You're being all... Quiet!" Spenicer said. "Oh, I have to show you something! I found this in my locker. It's Andrew's sweet little gift."

Toby looked up to Spencer's hand. In her hands, he saw the anonymous card that he had sent her. She thought ANDREW sent this?

"Are you sure Andrew sent that to you?" Toby asked, biting his lip.

"Positive. I went and thanked him for it," Spencer replied. "He said he sent it."

How could that asshole take credit for it?

"I'm so happy for you," Toby tried to sound like he was full of joy. "That's so thoughtful of him. I'm glad you found someone better than Wren."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled.

"For what?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows.

"For everything," Spencer said, squeezing Toby's hand. "You're an amazing friend. You're always there when I need you, Toby. Are you going to call Jasmine?"

"Probably not," Toby said. "I don't think I'm into her like that anymore. I think I'm into someone else..."

"Who?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"It's a secret," he chuckled. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"When you know the feelings are real?" she asked.

"No. I already know that the feelings are more real than ever," he told her. "I'll tell you when I feel like it's the perfect time to tell you."

"I get that you want time. No pressure. I'm sure she's a lucky girl if she gets you," Spencer smiled.

"Heh, I'd be a lucky guy if I got her," he said.

"Hey, maybe instead of spending tour Valentine's Day alone, you could spend it with Emily," Spencer suggested. "Paige is out of town, and I think Emily's free for a V-Day buddy."

"That would be fun," Toby nodded. "Maybe I'll give her a call. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Andrew and I have romantic dinner plans," Spencer said.

"Oh... That's sweet," Toby frowned. "Um, I'm going to call Emily. Have fun tonight, Spence."

"Thank you," she said.

Before Toby knew it, Spencer Hastings kissed him on the was more of a friendly kiss on the cheek, but it still made Toby feel like the luckiest guy on the planet.


	11. Valentine's Day

**CHAPTER 11: VALENTINE'S DAY **

* * *

"Tobes, what's got you so down?" Emily asked.

"I... I want to tell you something," Toby frowned. "Will you promise me that you won't tell Spencer? I'm begging you not to tell."

"I would never tell. If this is about the kiss at the bar, you should know that all of us know about the kiss," Emily told him.

"I know you know, Em," Toby said. "But... I think I like Spencer as more than a friend."

"Oh Toby, we all knew _that_," Emily laughed. "But why aren't you with her? She kissed you back, so doesn't she like you back."

"It was a mistake," Toby shook his head. "That kiss was in the heat of the moment, so we promised each other that we would pretend it didn't happen. But I can't forget about it, if all I ever think about is loving her!"

"That's so adorable," Emily smiled. "You should ask her out... But wait... What about her weirdo secret admirer... Andrew, I think. Has she told you about that card?"

"She thinks he's the one who gave her the card, but... _I _gave card the card..." Toby confessed. "I wrote the beginning in French because it was the subject that she used to tutor me in. Now Andrew's taking credit for the card."

"That dumbass!" Emily cried. "You need to go crash Spencer's date with Andrew and tell them that you sent the card. Why didn't you tell her when you found out he took credit for it?"

"I couldn't ruin her relationship with Andrew for something as silly as a card," he shook his head. "She means a lot to me, so I can't do that."

"Damn, you're way too nice," Emily chuckled. "I wouldn't want to ruin her relationship either, but this guy is a lying cheater! Toby, it's not some silly card. It's an _amazingly_ romantic card. If she knew how amazing you were, she would be all over you. If I didn't have Paige, you'd be my boyfriend by now."

"Are you forgetting you're into girls?" Toby laughed. "And she only sees Andrew in her future, so I'll let her be happy. Speaking of Paige... Where the hell is she? Isn't it supposed to be a romantic date night for you?"

"I wish... Paige is off at a swim meet in California," Emily sighed. "I would be there, too, but I'm not allowed to swim for the rest of the season be cause of that damn injury A caused me."

"We don't have to talk about -A, you know," Toby said. "It's your private stuff, and you can put it behind you now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't even feel comfortable talking about it," Emily shook her head. "Um, why don't you get some food? I think I'm going to give Paige a call, and just tell her I miss her, and all that romantic stuff."

"That's so sweet of you," Toby smiled. "Paige is a lucky girl, since she has you."

"Spencer's lucky to have you, she just doesn't know it yet. I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with her. It must hurt to know that she is with Andrew right now. I can't believe that _ass_ is taking credit for your romantic card. You _have _to tell her, Toby." Emily said.

"I can't do that," Toby shook his head. "It was wrong of me to send her that card while she's seeing Andrew."

"Fine, be like that. Would you be a gentleman and get me a cheeseburger?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Of course," Toby nodded. "Do you want a soda with that?"

"A pepsi, maybe," Emily said.

She was only doing this to kill time. She didn't _actually _want him to get up and buy the food for her, she could easily do it. She just had to go make sure Spencer knew that Andrew was taking credit for something he didn't do.

_Hey Spence. I think you need to check who really sent you that card. I don't think it was really Andrew. Xoxo -Emily_

Spencer saw the text. She was annoyed that Emily would try to do this to her! But... why would Emily lie to her about that? Maybe Emily _wasn't_ lying.

"Andrew?" Spencer called his name out.

"Yes, babe?" Andrew said, turning his attention to her. They were walking to the restaurant right now.

"Did you send me that Valentine's Day message in French today?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I did," Andrew nodded. "I know you take French class, so you could translate that."

"I just..." Spencer frowned. "Never mind."

"Tell me babe! What's on your mind?" Andrew asked, touching her chin gently.

"My friends are _lying _ to me," Spencer sighed. "Okay, don't get angry, but I was seeing this doctor named Wren before you, and we broke up recently. Now my friends are doing whatever it takes to make sure I date him, and nobody else. They're against you, too!"

"That's crazy!" Andrew was shocked. "What are they doing? I'll make sure those _bitches _get what they deserve."

"Andrew, don't talk about them like that!" Spencer cried. "They're still my friends, you know."

"I'm sorry babe, I just got a little angry at that," Andrew sighed. "What are they doing to hurt us? I'll never let them get in the way."

"My friends Emily-" Spencer began.

Andrew interrupted, "Emily Fields? The swimmer?"

"Yeah, her. You know her?" Spencer asked.

"Barely. I've seen her swim a couple of times, and she's in my world history class," Andrew told her. A smile built on his face, "She's hot."

Spencer was a little hurt by his sudden attention to Emily. "Andrew, you know she's a lesbian, right?"

"She _is_?" Andrew was shocked. "I didn't know. She's still hot, though."

"Yeah, she's a lesbian. She's also seeing another swimmer- Paige McCullers," Spencer said. "Anyways, Emily told me that she doesn't think you sent that Valentine's Day message. Isn't that crazy? She's making up some shit just to break us up!"

"That's so mean of her..." Andrew blankly said without emotion.

Spencer noticed his lack of emotion, and caught on. Her eyes widened, "I-is it true?"

Andrew sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry Spencer, I can't lie to you. Your beauty just melts me down sometimes."

Even though Spencer was startled that she had a secret admirer, she was still flattered by Andrew.

"That's so sweet of you!" Spencer exclaimed. "I know you lied, but that was adorable. I forgive you."

Andrew pecked her lips. "I was really hoping you would. I'm so sorry about the lie."

"We don't need to discuss it. I forgive you," Spencer said, taking his hand. "Let's have a nice dinner tonight."


End file.
